Lullaby of Love
by FoxieSango
Summary: 2/5 Fiction set when they are adults! Hoagie's kind of new to this parenting thing and need Abby's help. Luckily she has something up her sleeve from their childhood days. PLEASE DO NOT STEAL, TAKE, OR REUPLOAD, THAT IS ILLEGAL. Thank you!


2/5 fic. Takes place when Hoagie and Abby are adults. Hoagie is thin (like Hank) just as he was in Operation KISS.

* * *

**Disclaimer & Warning: I don't own Codename KND. I don't Hoagie or Abby, those two characters belong to Mr. Warburton. This plotline/fanfic idea DOES belong to me though. **

**PLEASE DO NOT TAKE, USE, OR REUPLOAD THIS. THAT'S STEALING, ILLEGAL, AND YOU WILL GO TO JAIL FOR IT. FF-DOT-NET HAS UPLOAD & PUBLISHING DATES AS EVIDCNE FOR WHEN STORIES WERE FIRST UPLOADED AND BY WHO, SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! ^^**

* * *

A twenty-five year old Hoagie was anxiously bouncing the small bundle in his arms. The poor thing had been crying for about two hours now and it just wouldn't stop!

"Oh, c'mon! What's wrong with you baby? Please stop crying! I bet even Nigel could hear you up there in space!" He said. The baby continued to cry. Hoagie sighed, he had bags under his eyes and his arms were tired.

"Please, please stop! Oh gosh…erm…um….okay…what's black and white and red all over? A newspaper with red paint on it!" He said with a sheepish grin. The baby settled a little and looked up at the man holding her with wide eyes. She whimpered; _what was that supposed to mean?_

Hoagie gasped? Did it work? It was an old joke sure but…maybe just maybe it…

_What was this guy thinking? Was that punchline supposed to be funny? It was a horrible joke,_ and that fact just made the baby even MORE cranky. She squirmed in his arms and took a deep breath, letting out another all out wail. Hoagie's face fell.

"Oh, I can't do this." He said. He whimpered as he looked up at the clock. Where was his wife when he needed her? He lifted a hand and ran it through his shaggy brown hair.

"Please stop crying! You're not hungry and you're not wet, what's wrong?" He asked. He felt so helpless. He couldn't even make his own daughter smile. He sniffled and felt like crying himself.

"A-abby, help me!" He cried out. Just then the door opened and he heard an angelic voice call out.

"What's going on, it sounds like a tornado siren in here." She said, putting down her purse. Hoagie immediately stood and rushed to his wife's side, the smell of her lilac perfume wafting into his nose and soothing him a little.

"Oh Abby! Love, thank goodness you're home! The baby, she won't stop crying! She's not wet or hungry or… and rocking doesn't help her. And…"

"She didn't even laugh at your best jokes Hoagie bear?" She asked, walking up to him and cupping his face in the palm of her hand. Hoagie leaned into her touch and sighed. She was his strength when he needed her. His heart swelled with love at the sight of her; her hair hung down her back in a loose ponytail as she smiled up at him.

"Abby." He said. He looked at her with an expression of helplessness in his eyes. The baby was still crying. Abby giggled.

"Oh, give her to me." She said, gently taking their daughter in her arms. She rocked her and bounced her a little.

"I already tried that! It didn't work!" Hoagie cried in despair.

"You just don't have a mother's touch." Abby said with a wink. Hoagie looked at her curiously. Abby then began to hum softly as she moved around the room.

"Hush my darling angel, everything's okay." She said softly. The baby heard her mother's soft voice breaking through her wails and quieted, just a little, looking up into the face of a beautiful woman above her. The baby sniffled and squirmed, still feeling cranky and uneasy. Abby smiled at her baby and hugged the child close to her heart as she continued to hum and move to the nursery. Hoagie followed behind cautiously.

"It's okay little one." Abby said, and once she reached the nursery her hum turned into a soft song:

_Hush my baby_

_Don't cry a peep_

_The moon's in the sky_

_Let's Count the Sheep_

_One, two, three, four_

_I said hush, shush, shhhh, snore…_

The baby felt her eyes drooping as she snuggled more into her mother. Hoagie couldn't help but to smile as he relaxed his lean frame against the doorway. The sight of his wife and child together warmed his heart. Abby continued singing,

_Not wah, blah, raaah, or roar…._

_One, two, three four_

_I said hush, shush, shhhh, snore_

At this point, the baby's head tilted to the side as Abby gently laid her down in the crib.

_One, two, three, foouuuurrr…._

_Sleep tight, not a sound….'till morn…_

With that, Abby tucked her baby in and kissed her forehead. The girl had closed her eyes and was slowly drifting off into a restful sleep.

"That's my baby girl." Abby said softly, gently stroking her baby's cheek with the soft touch of her finger. Then, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist from behind and leaned back into the warm embrace. Hoagie nuzzled her neck.

"That voice….it's one of the many reasons I fell in love with you." He whispered, kissing her cheek. Abby smiled and turned to face her husband, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That and you can't do a thing without me." She said. Hoagie pouted.

"It was awful, she just wouldn't stop." Hoagie leaned his forehead against hers. Abby giggled.

"She just missed her mother." She said, hugging her Hoagie bear tightly. Hoagie returned the embrace and buried his nose in her hair. Then, he heard Abby try to hide her laughter as she buried her head in his chest.

"What?" He asked.

"I can't believe….Hoagie, I was only gone for two hours." She said. Hoagie blushed.

"I'm not good at this parenting stuff. And she knows it! She's too smart for her own good you know." Hoagie said.

"How do you figure?" Abby asked.

"Well….she knew I couldn't do this without you…and that I missed you, so her crying brought you back to me." He said with a grin. Abby's eyes grew wide and she couldn't help but smile before laughing a little.

"Boy, you're crazy!" She said.

"Only about you, my love." He said with a wink before leaning down and planting a sweet kiss on her lips, which Abby happily returned.

The baby in the crib opened one eye and looked at her parents. She couldn't help but smile as she dosed back off to sleep, feeling protected under the vigil of the two who loved her, and who loved each other as well.

* * *

Yeah….so we all know Abby and Hoagie got together in KND. (Though in my head they don't look the way the do when they're older in INTERVIEWS. I find it VERY hard to believe Hoagie would let his health go again years later after being Hank in his teen years. Actually i find it hard to believe that they all grew up to look the way they did at the end of INTERVIEWS, but that's just my opinion. So in this story Hoagie's still kind of in his "Hank" stage; and Abby, like her sister, looks gorgeously cool! ^^ ) Then I ran across Operation DIAPER again two days ago and heard Abby sing that lullaby and I thought it'd be so sweet if she sang it to their baby. ^^ Cree Summer's has a lovely singing voice and this was often Suzie Charmicle's strongest point in Rugrats. I'm glad she carried that talent on over to another character, good old Abby from KND.

**Hope you enjoyed this little ficlet! PLEASE REVIEW, BUT DON'T STEAL!!!**


End file.
